


Hunted

by avintagekiss24



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fondling, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Your pregnant body calls to him - like a dog whistle. Only he can hear it, and once he does, he comes running.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 253





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth guys, lol. Pure filth.

You pat your chubby seven month old on her back softly before smoothing your hand along her spine. You pace the room, humming quietly and slightly bouncing the baby to lull her into sleep. She’s stubborn - just like her father - but, just like with him, you have a way with her. You run your hand along the back of her head and through her soft hair before patting her on her behind. 

You kiss her once, twice, three times on her sweet forehead and cheek before cradling her head in your hands to place her in her crib. You keep your hand on her chest as she stretches out, kicking her legs as she tries and fails to fight the sleep that invades her small body. You watch for a few minutes more, until her soft eyelashes rest against her cheeks and her breaths are deep and rhythmic. 

You bop her nose softly with your index finger before leaning in again to kiss her for the final time of the day. You move slowly out of the room, stopping to check the baby monitor before you close the door behind you, leaving it slightly ajar. Your footsteps are soft as you pad down the hallway and into your bedroom. A yawn takes over your tired, worn body as you shrug out of your black, silk robe and toss it over the chair in the corner of the room. 

You move towards the large windows that overlook your California king and push them open to allow the cool breeze into the warm room. He’ll complain, but you’re used to that. Ransom Drysdale-Thrombey is a particular man with  _ very  _ particular tastes.

Your seven karat wedding ring glints in the moonlight as you throw the covers back and slide underneath them. A soft moan escapes your lips the Egyptian cotton sheets caress your tight muscles. You rub your hand along your pregnant belly, smiling softly as the soft kicks of your baby boy push against your flesh. Hugh Ransom Drysdale-Thrombey II will join you in just two months time.

You try to let the soft breeze and the warm sheets lull you to sleep, but the  _ ache  _ won’t leave you be. It’s a deep ache - an itch that only he can scratch. Your body, in this delicate state, craves his hands, his mouth, his glorious cock, but only God knows where he is - probably out with his dirt bag “friends”, some bimbo waitress in his lap, a stiff drink in his hand. 

None of that bothers you like it should. You are his and he is yours. It’s just that simple.

You contemplate texting him, but you’re in no mood to deal with his attitude. You push him too hard, and he won’t come home at all, just to annoy you.  _ You’re just being needy,  _ he’ll say. Deep down, you know you don’t have to call or text. Your pregnant body calls to him - like a dog whistle. Only he can hear it, and once he does, he comes  _ running _ . So you settle down into the sheets and the mattress again. You let out a breath, and you wait. 

Hours pass. The moon is high. Crickets chirp softly. You’ve finally found sleep. You’re on your side, his pillow between your knees, your hands underneath your head as you breathe deep and slow. Unbeknownst to you, Ransom rocks your baby girl in his arms, placing his lips to her forehead as she sleeps. He lays her back down and covers her with the pink blanket Marta gifted her before lightly brushing his large fingers down her face. 

He moves into your bedroom minutes later, the door sweeping across the carpet as he closes it with a soft click. He throws his keys with a clank on his nightstand before shrugging out of his cable knit sweater. He stops as he eyes your discarded robe tossed over the chair. He cuts his eyes back toward you and only then spots his pillow between your legs. He sighs loudly. Particular tastes. 

He undresses while keeping his eyes on your sleeping form. Your brown skin is bathed in the natural moonlight, enticing him, exciting him. He pulls the covers completely away from you before he places his fingers on your ankle. He drags his digits up your calf slowly, lets them curl around your knee, and then skirts them across your thigh. He pulls the pillow out from between your knees and tosses it back to his side of the bed before he pushes on the inside of your hip, forcing you to roll onto your back. 

He cocks his head to the side as his greedy eyes skirt along your exposed body. A black bra barely covers your full breasts, a matching thin thong protects your cunt. He fixates on your pregnant belly, flattening his palm on your protruding stomach. He traces your linea nigra with his index finger before he cups your belly again with both of his hands.

His cock jumps at the feel of it. 

He climbs onto the mattress and spreads your legs with his hands so that he can settle in. He sweeps his hands along your thighs again and curls his fingers around the straps of your thong to pull the material away from you. He slides his hands underneath your back to pick at the clasps of your bra - discarding it with ease. He pushes his knees into the backs of your thighs as he palms your sore breasts roughly, making your squirm in your sleep. 

He drops his eyes to your belly again as he pushes closer to you, resting his hard cock in the crease of where your leg and pelvis. He pushes his hips forward, rubbing his cock along the side of your stomach as he squeezes your tits harder. You shift again, your face scrunching in pain and he releases his grip. He pushes his hips forward again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as jolts of electricity surge through him. 

He drops his hands to your stomach again, spreading his fingers out on your skin. He places his cock on your round belly and starts pushing his hips again and again, letting your bump massage him as he gropes it gently. He dips his fingers to your naked pussy and slides them along your clit, rubbing soft circles against your most intimate. 

He moves down your body and comes face to face with his favorite part of you. He breathes you in, closing his eyes as your scent fills his nostrils, intoxicating him further than what he already is. He pushes his tongue along your slit, slowly guiding it through your folds before wrapping his lips around your clit. 

The flicking of his tongue, the pressure of his lips, breaks through the sleep that fills your body. Your hips roll out of instinct as you roll your head, your eyes fluttering. You push your hips into his face and slide your hand into his hair, pulling softly as he continues to suck you like a sweet peach. You feel his hands around your belly, so protective - so possessive - and a jolt shoots straight through you. 

He loves you like this. Craves you, just like this. Your breasts sore and full of milk, your body heavy with extra weight, your belly rich with his seed. He loves that he can physically change you, that his seed can blossom like a flower in the pit of your stomach and flow through your veins, your muscles, your heart and your mind. It satisfies an animal in him that he wasn’t even aware he had locked away. 

Your first pregnancy released this beast upon you. As you grow and your condition becomes visible, his control shatters. In the night, he hunts you, barely able to keep his hands, his mouth, his tongue, his cock  _ out  _ of you. Your pregnant body brings him to his knees. It stripes away his facade, and you are willing to bare his mark, over and over and over again. 

You open your eyes to find his already on you. He licks through your wet lips, dragging his tongue the length of your slit until the tip of his tongue teases your clit. He then kisses the crease of your leg and hip before kissing along your lower stomach. His tongue darts out again, this time tracing your linea nigra up to your belly button, before he kisses the top of your bump. 

He sits up on his knees, pushing them into the backs of your thighs again to rest his hard cock on your belly again. He pumps his hips slowly, hissing as he drops his eyes to watch his dick move along your stomach. You grip his cock with your hand, helping him jerk himself off on your stomach. 

He pulls out of your grip minutes later, letting his dick drop to your cunt. He presses his hand into your thigh, squeezing your sensitive flesh as he pushes the tip of his cock at your opening. He pushes slowly, flicking his eyes up to yours when you hiss. 

Your body spreads as you take him in, your warmth enveloping him inch by glorious inch. You hear him moan as he wiggles his hips slowly, making sure that he’s a far as he can go. 

His hips are flush to yours, his flat, toned stomach resting ever so gently against your full stomach. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth again as he withdraws from you slowly, before spearing you again, and then again, and again. 

Your tits bounce as he pushes you up the mattress. You feel his hand on your stomach again, rubbing, groping, squeezing gently as he fucks you. He slides his hand to your breast seconds later, palming it roughly, causing you to welp in pain. His hips dig into yours harder as soon as you scream - a grunt rumbling through his chest. 

You grab his wrist and hold on as his pace becomes punishing. His strokes are deep and hard, the light brush of your round stomach against his the driving force behind each thrust. He curls his hands around your thighs and pushes them forward, lifting your feet from the mattress. He leans forward, resting his stomach against yours, grunting again as his fetish is realized.

You rest your hand on his hip and dig your fingers into his flesh as your octave rises with each thrust. You feel his cock in your gut, massaging the deepest part of you. He holds your bump again and you place your smaller hand on top of his, stroking his fingers. His warm, liquor-laced breath washes over your face, his usually perfect hair falls onto his forehead, covering his eyes. He’s beautiful this way. 

“This pussy is mine,” he growls, “You hear me? This body, this womb, it’s all mine.”

“It’ll always be yours,” you lament, “I’m all yours.”

“I’m going to keep you like this. You’ll always be full with my babies.”

Your pussy clenches. 

You squeeze your legs to his sides and push your fingers along your clit, rubbing quick circles as he fucks you. Your roll one of your thick nipples between your free fingers before pulling on it, sending ripples of your impending orgasm through you. He thrusts into you again and it’s like a switch is flipped. Suddenly, your orgasm is just beyond the surface, threatening to erupt at any moment. 

“ _ Ransom _ ,” you moan as your eyes squeeze shut, your voice shaky, “ _ Fuck _ .”

“You’re my little whore, aren’t you?” he coaxes, his voice deep and full of lust. He keeps his hand on your stomach as the baby kicks, drawing another groan from him, “You’re my filthy little pregnant whore, aren’t you baby? I want you to cum all over my dick. Give it to me, baby.”

You push your hips toward the ceiling as your fingers quicken against your throbbing clit. You feel the surge of electricity flash through you and your muscles tense hard, making your toes curl as your orgasm washes over you. 

Ransom’s hips never falter. He fucks you right through your orgasm as your wet cunt constricts around him. You cover your mouth with your hand to stifle the loud shrieks that fall from your lips as the waves of your release grow stronger and stronger. Your fingers continue to work your contracting clit as Ransom pulls out of you suddenly. 

Within seconds of him leaving your body, your stomach is coated with his spunk. Ribbon after ribbon of his warm cum splashes onto your pregnant belly as he strokes his cock with his hand. His grunts are deep as his head hangs - quick, sharp breaths escaping his lips. 

Your mouth drops open as your push hot air out through your teeth. Your breaths are ragged as Ransom slides his cock against your stomach again. His cum pools in your belly button as the last spurts leak out of his slit. He’s always loved making a mess of you. 

He rolls off the mattress and moves up the mattress to stand beside you. His still hard cock hovers over your face and you waste not a minute more. You lean up and take him in your mouth, moaning as you taste your pussy on him. You grab him, twisting your hand along his length as your suck him slowly, bobbing your head back and forth. 

You lift your eyes to his as he stares down at you, “My filthy little girl,” he whispers as he cups your chin in his large hand. 

You release him with a pop and smile up at him, before taking him in your mouth again. You love being his whore. You close your eyes as you suck him, letting him palm your breasts and stomach before he rubs his thumbs along your cheeks. He steps back and slips out of your mouth before tilting your head up to his. He leans over and pecks your lips, once, twice, three times before he kisses you deeper, exploring your mouth with his tongue.

He pulls away, caressing your cheek with his fingers before he moves into the bathroom. You hear running water and then his heavy footsteps before his weight dips onto the mattress again. He then starts to wipe at your stomach with a warm washcloth, cleaning you lovingly as you catch your breath.

His hands are soon on your stomach again, followed by his warm lips. He curls into your body, resting his head on your naked breasts and throwing his leg over both of yours. He pushes his palms and fingers along your stomach, your baby boy bouncing and kicking wildly from all the commotion. 

“You hungry?” he asks. 

You are, but you don’t want him to move yet, “Lay with me for awhile.”

“I’ve gotta feed my child.”

“In a minute,” you giggle, “Lay with me.”

Silence falls over the two of you as he caresses your belly and you stroke his dark hair. He shifts away from you after a few minutes and disappears, only to return with hands full of a fruit and cheese platter and a sparkling water. 

“I’m not sure how many times I have to tell you not to throw your robe over the chair,” he scolds as he helps you up into a sitting position, “And I hate this window being open.”

You smile as you pop a cube of cheese into your mouth and eye him as he opens your Perrier and places on the nightstand before moving to the window. You chew slowly as the window shuts with a thud.

“Why are you always such an asshole?” You ask, popping a grape into your mouth as he settles next to you. 

“Why are you such a slob?” He bites back.

“I’m hot.”

“Fucking deal with it.”

His hands cover your stomach again and you lean back to rest your head and back against the headrest. He grabs a chocolate covered strawberry and places it to your lips, holding it steady as you bite down into it. 

He is yours and you are his. 

It’s just that simple.


End file.
